Independent Software Vendors (ISVs) develop applications and systems configured, to perform payment processing operations and/or provide other functionality in connection with services and data provided by an acquirer processor. One or more Application Program Interfaces (APIs) can be exposed by the acquirer processor to facilitate interactions between applications and systems developed by an ISV and devices and resources of the acquirer processor.